In many chemical processes an alkaline solution comprising, e.g., hydroxide ions and/or carbonate ions and/or bicarbonate ions is utilized to achieve a chemical reaction, e.g., to neutralize an acid, or buffer the pH of a solution, or precipitate an insoluble hydroxide and/or carbonate and/or bicarbonate from a solution. An alkaline solutions can be produced by an electrochemical system that converts an aqueous salt solution to the alkaline solution and an acid as described in the above-referenced US Provisional patent applications, herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. However, as the process is very energy intensive, a large amount of electrical energy is consumed; also, large amounts of salt and water are consumed. Consequently, lowering the energy and material consumed are very desirable.